


Большие проблемы маленьких людей

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), Mey_Chan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Multi, Paperchild, Пытки, смерть, харассмент
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Если ты бумажный человек, это не значит, что тебе легко жить на свете.
Relationships: EVA/Naked Snake
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Challenge, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Большие проблемы маленьких людей

[](https://files.catbox.moe/su1j6s.jpg) [ ](https://files.catbox.moe/eeak5p.jpg) [ ](https://files.catbox.moe/um76mb.jpg)


End file.
